Gifts of the Cat
by Midnight Ryne
Summary: Bruce and Selina's first Christmas together. Post TDKR.


**Gifts of the Cat  
**

* * *

She wore a sleeves dress, black satin with velvet roses on the low cut shoulder straps. Her dark locks of iron straight auburn fanned over the rich earthly patterned cushions of the couch as she tiled her head back. Her tear -dropped shaped pastel rose lips were still, she released a faint compress breath. Her dark coffee colored eyes looked up at the spectrum's of warm prisms of twinkling Christmas lights from the decorated tree dazzled on the wood panels of the ceiling.

She lifted her arm gracefully over the pillows that molded around her lithe body.

Her other hand stroked the ends of her hair cascading over her alabaster lightly-freckled shoulder. And the warmth of the flickering ginger scented candles caressed over her exquisite curves and features.

Bruce was standing in the doorway, his well-defined body clothed with a Armani black shirt with a few top buttons undone revealing the smooth outlines of his chest. He was dressed too perfection, very swarthy and sharp looking. His dark chocolate strands touched the nape of his neck as the groomed waves of thickness lush capture the glow from the tree in the corner of the room.

His marquise shaped-hazel chasms stared down at her as if time became captive in his shadowy gaze.

He kept his feet grounded in the doorway, he was hesitated for a moment, only a moment, it had been a year, a year since the chaos in Gotham but now Bruce knew he was ready for their first event, their first Christmas together.

He allowed his feet to guide him across the floorboards, his eyes locked on her enchanting body as the corners of his luscious lips tugged into warm smile as he stood beside her, looking down at the eyeshadow dusted over her closed eyelids and whispered a cascade of rasp mixed with a rich flow of honey, "Good evening, Miss Kyle."

Selina faintly opened her eyes, feeling the wave of contentment rush over her still form as she curled her lips into a welcoming smirk, "Good evening, Mr. Wayne."

She took in notice as the light brush of stubble on his sharp jawline as he stared into her dark eyes with a steady gaze of hazel as he crouched down to her level, his fingers grazing over arm, leaving a trail of warm in their wake.

"You are such an angel." He leaned over and brushed his moist lips over her skin, outline the curve of her jaw.

"Are you sure about that," she retorted with a faint giggle trailing from the depths of her throat. "I'm really a devil in details, handsome."

His lips curled up at her playful response, as he pulled slightly back and looked at her for a moment, his hand cupped over her jaw, feeling the moisture he left seep into his palm,

"Oh I'll take you either way, Selina Kyle." His delicate lips stretched into a smug grin as he pressed a tentative gaze on her brow before admiring her new look, his fingers threaded through the locks of silk "did you do something different with your hair?"

"I thought it would be appropriate since I changed my identity," she replied as the layer of bangs hung over her perfectly arched eyebrows. "Like it?"

"I don't like it...I'm in love with it." He replied with a soft caress of his lips on her cheek as his hand rested on her freckled shoulder.

Selina splayed her fingers lightly over his razor- sharp jawbone, as she smiled up him, catching his intense gaze. " I just got it done this afternoon. The dress is new too."

"Wow, someone really is coming into their own."

" Not really." She retorted, curling her around his broad neck, her dainty fingers brushed over his locks. " You had a big part of my splurge...well at least your wallet did." Her gazed wandered around the room, catching the glimmers of dazzling fragments of light as she inhaled his aftershave , becoming enticed by the powerful scent wafting off his body.

Her fingers brushed over his shirt imagining the heat of his skin as she mashed her teeth into bottom lip and him a gleam in her eyes for an invitation to enter her territory.

"Now let's not get to carried away, Miss Kyle." He said with a low purr.

Selina felt the edges of her lips slack into a devilish smirk and muster up a deep raspy voice, "What you say, Mr. Wayne."

"I do not sound like that?" Bruce shot back, watching her smirk stretch wider. "Do I ?"

"Honey," she released a low breath, "Your voice needs a lot of work. You don't even sound intimating. You sound like you have marbles in your mouth."

"Oh," Bruce narrowed his eyes with disdain etched on his features. "I thought you said it was sexy?"

Selina shrugged her shoulders, "Only if the timing is right, handsome."

She slipped her body off the cushions with feline grace and swayed her dangerous curves and sleek legs to the tree. "I'm not going to a spoiler for Christmas," she crouched down and grabbed a wrapped box covered in golden paper with a bow-ribbon and then walked slowly back to him as she stuffed the present into his chest. "It's not much…at least it's something."

Bruce narrowed his eyes at the gift, "Selina, you didn't have to do this…I told you I didn't want anything."

She rolled her dark eyes, "Shut up. It's Christmas. Everyone needs to have something." she took a few steps back. "So open the damn thing before I rip the paper off myself."

Bruce chuckled hollowly, and ripped the paper as the pieces of golden tumbled to the floor and his fingers slid onto a leather tattered book that at faded golden letters on the cover " Tale of Two Cities" his lips graced into a blissful smile as he opened the cover and saw a lace black cat mask inside, the same mask she wore when they first gaze. He looked up her with shining hazel eyes as she stepped forward and flipped the pages for him all of the newspaper clipping of Batman, black and white photos and cut out articles that she kept safe in her own books.

"Selina," Bruce said, tearing moistening his shadowy eyes. "I don't know what to say…"

She clamped his mouth shut with her hand and flipped the few more pages that revealed photographs of his parents, corners singed at the edges but still intact. "I know it's not what you were excepting. I've never been good at this whole Christmas and gift exchange thing." She lowered her hand and moved slightly away as his fingers interlaced with her own.

Bruce spun her on her heels and pulled her into his chest, he curled his finger under her jaw and nuzzled his slope-arrow nose with hers as he whispered hotly against her lips. "It's everything. Thank you, Selina." He crushed a watery and soft kiss on her lips and pulled away just as her tongue grazed over his teeth.

He moved to the threshold of the doorway, and lifted up a small box with holes and smiled back at her with a dangerous twinkle in his hazel eyes as he swiftly moved back into the living room and handed her the box. "Careful," he warned. "What's in here is very delicate?"

Selina creased her brows, "Handsome you didn't have to get me anything…"

Bruce run his finger over her bottom lip, "Just open it, Selina."

She nodded, and when she lifted up the lid her dark eyes wide at the sight of a small black and grey kitten curled into a ball with a diamond necklace clasped around her furry neck. Selina scooped up the small creature with her hands as Bruce grabbed the box and tossed it on to the couch. She stroked her fingers through the kitten's fur and smiled with childlike wander as the kitten opened her misty blue eyes and purred lightly.

"Do you like her, Selina?" Bruce asked gently, reaching out a hand, and brushing off a stand of auburn off her cheek.

"I love her," Selina replied, leaning in forward and covering his lips with a soft kiss, "Thank you so much, handsome. Where did you find this sweet little thing?"

"She was stray that needed a home." he answered with cozy grin looking into Selina's dark coffee eyes, as his hands cradled her face. "I couldn't resist taking her in because cats sometimes have a way of invading your heart once you get pass their cold stare."

"And so do bats," she said smirking, placing her hand over his heart as he lead them into another kiss and his arms embraced around her slender form as they deepened into their love, only parting for a few catches of breath.

Bruce plunged his heart deeper inside her, giving it fully to her as their first Christmas became something memorable to hold in their hearts.

* * *

**Merry Christmas to all Bat and Cat fans & readers.**

**I hope you all have a wonderful and blessed time with your family and friends**


End file.
